A Series Of Gay Events
by makan
Summary: Kurt and almost everyone else think that Sam is straight. But is he really? Puck begs to differ. And Puck is going to prove it.
1. Chapter 1: Where it all starts

**Pairings:** Kurt/Sam?, Kurt/Puck?  
**Warnings:** Smut in the future, most probably. Some language not meant for children to hear.  
Reviews are love!

**

* * *

**

Kurt watched Sam talking to Quinn at the corner of the room. He still felt a pang of hurt whenever he looked at him, especially when he was talking to Quinn, which unfortunately was pretty often. Once again, he had developed feelings for another straight guy. Though thankfully he had not let himself go overboard like he had when he had a major crush on Finn. That was definitely a horrible memory. Simply horrible.

He had really wanted to sing the duet with Sam. However, he thought it was best not to after his talk with his dad. He didn't want Sam to feel uncomfortable and thought it would be unfair for Sam to get bullied because of him. Kurt sighed and started talking to Mercedes about the new scarf he wanted to buy. Fashion always cheered him up.

Kurt and Mercedes were just starting to argue about which chapstick made the lips the most plump and moisturized when Mr Shue came in.

"Alright guys. Our newest assignment this week will be another competition. Boys versus girls!" Mr Shue said with a smile on his face. Kurt groaned. He didn't really have anything against the guys, but he definitely prefers to hang with the girls.

"And I would like you guys to do a rock and roll song!" Kurt grinned as he pictured the perfect outfit for their performance, which included a pair of really tight pants. Heck all his outfits involved tight pants or jeans. He knew very well how they delightfully accentuated his ass. That's right bitches, be envious of his perky little ass.

"Alright you guys have 2 weeks to prepare for this assignment. Get to your groups and start discussing!" The girls got together and excitedly started to decide what song to sing. Kurt just kind of awkwardly went over to the guys.

He couldn't help but glance over at Sam and saw that Sam was looking at him with a look he couldn't quite comprehend. Sam gave him a little smile. Kurt smiled back, literally struggling not to grin too broadly. He mentally slapped himself. Stop it Kurt. He's straight! He's with Quinn!

"So, what song should we do?" Finn asked with his usual dopey smile.

"Well I was thinking we could do 'Light My Fire' by The Doors?" Sam suggested.

After discussing for a while, they settled for that song. And it was agreed that they would practice at Finn and Kurt's house since they had the biggest house.

The next day after school, the glee guys all went over to furt's house to rehearse their number.

"Where should we practice?" Mike asked.

"How about Kurt's room? It's pretty spacious there." Finn said.

"The fairy's room? Is it filled with rainbows and barbies?" Puck snickered.

Kurt glared at him. "Yes Puck. There are even unicorns in my room that will use their horns to butcher that pathetic and almost non-existent thing in your pants if you mess up my flawless room." Kurt gave him the perfect bitchface that even Santana cannot compete with.

Puck smirked. "Puckzilla is huge and indestructible, baby." Kurt rolled his eyes.

Much to Kurt's dismay, they ended up in Kurt's room trying to come up with the choreography. "Ow! Finn! Move to your left! Not the right!" Kurt scowled. That was at least the 7th time Finn had stepped on his foot. To say that Finn had bad dancing skills was the understatement of the year.

"Sorry! I'm having trouble remembering the steps!" Finn said apologetically. Kurt sighed. "It's fine. I'll go through the steps with you again"

The rest of the guys were practicing by themselves when Puck saw _it_.

Kurt was bending over with his butt in the air (picking up something or showing Finn a dance move or whatever. Who the heck cares? It's essential for the plot progression).

But that wasn't _it_.

_It_ was the engrossed gaze that was intent on Kurt's ass.

The gaze that came from one Sam Evans.

He knew it! Sam was gay! He wasn't completely sure at first. But this definitely confirms it. No straight guy will stare at another guy's ass like that. Puck smirked. This is going to be interesting. Puck was going to make sure of it.


	2. Chapter 2: Emotions stirring

**Pairings: **Kurt/Sam?, Kurt/Puck?  
**Warnings:** Smut in the future. Language.  
**Author's notes:** Ok I'm not pleased with this chapter. But I suck at writing stories so this is what I came up with. Hope it isn't too bad. Reviews are always love!

* * *

**Puck's POV  
**

The next day, the glee guys were practicing their number at Kurt's room again.

"Hey Hummel, teach me how to do The Tango."

"What?" Kurt raised his eyebrows.

"I said. Teach. Me. How. To.."

"I know what you said! But why do you want to learn The Tango?" Kurt snapped, too amused to really be pissed off.

"Ya Puck. You don't seem like the kind who would want to learn that kind of dance. I always thought you would think of yourself as too much of a badass." Finn had a quizzical look on his face.

"It's precisely because I'm cool and badass enough that I can pull off anything. Anyway, I'm taking a chick out who totally digs guys who can dance the tango." I said with a smirk.

"Ok. And why would you want me, the 'fairy' of all people, to teach you?"

"Because you're probably the only one in this town who actually knows how to do it."

"And I should help you because...?"

"You get to show off your astounding dancing skills? C'mon. Everyone else is taking a break anyway."

"Fine. I'll just show you some basic moves. Ok, put one hand on my shoulder and the other on my waist."

I did as I was told. And when I looked up, I saw Sam staring at my hands on his waist. I smirked. Can this guy get any more obvious? Honestly, how can anyone not see through him? I pulled Kurt closer to me, causing Kurt to gasp a little at the sudden closeness of our bodies. Sam narrowed his eyes. He looked like he was about to jump at me any moment. This just keeps getting better and better.

"Ok you don't have to pull me that close to you." A slight flush was creeping onto Kurt's cheeks.

"Aren't tango partners supposed to dance close to each other? What's wrong? My body too hot for you?"

"If I didn't know any better, I would think that you guys are flirting." Mike said teasingly.

Kurt snorted. "Please. If I really wanted to flirt with someone, I wouldn't choose an imbecile to do it with. Let's just dance and get this over with."

The other guys watched as Kurt and I danced. They seemed pretty entranced by Kurt's dancing. I have to admit that he's a good dancer. And he looked really sensuous doing the tango. And it feels pretty good having his body so close to me.

Wait. Hold up. What the fuck? Did I just think that Kurt's body feels good? Ok calm down. It's probably just the dance that made me think that. He's dancing the girl part so I'm just treating him like a girl. Ya that's totally it.

* * *

**Sam's POV**

I am probably having the biggest dilemma in my life right now. What are the options running through my head right now?

1) Throw Puck off of Kurt  
2) Throw Puck off of Kurt  
3) Go to the bathroom and jerk myself off (what? Kurt is really hot doing the tango)

Deciding that I can't do any of the options without raising questions or feeling like a goddamn pervert, I just stayed and watched Kurt dance.

Damn, if only I could be the one dancing with him. He would feel so wonderful pressed against me. I looked over at Puck. Stupid Puck. That should be me. Hey. Did Puck just smirk at me? Hmm. Nah. There's no reason why he would. Is there? Unless…ok no. I'm just thinking too much. There's no way he would know that I like Kurt. I'm hiding it perfectly.

Ok they've finally finished dancing. It's about time. I can see Kurt panting a little. That is so hot. Imagine him panting in my bed…ok I better stop before I embarrass myself.

"It's getting late, we better go home. There's still school tomorrow." Artie said. Everyone packed up and started to leave the house.

"Hey dude. What did you think of our dance?"

"Oh. Well I guess you guys were pretty good." To be exact, Kurt was amazing while you sucked.

"Ya I learned a lot from Kurt just now. He's actually a good teacher, teaching me how to hold your partner properly by letting me practice on him. You know, like holding his waist and letting me bring him close to me. His body is really soft and.."

"Um..Yeah I have to rush to get home. My mom doesn't like me going back too late. See you tomorrow." I mumbled and quickly rushed off. If I had to listen to him talking about him being all over Kurt for any longer, I would have probably ended up tackling him to the ground.

I gave out a little sigh. I really like Kurt. I had some trouble admitting that to myself at first but I finally stopped being in self denial.

Kurt kind of freaked me out a little at the beginning when he suddenly came up to me and told me he knew I dyed my hair. But after that, I thought he seemed like a pretty cool guy. It was only after he opted out of doing the duet with me that I knew more about him and started to like him.

Kurt is witty and sarcastic. He can be a little bitchy at times but he's really good to those close to him. And he is really strong and proud of who he is. But at the same time, he's also really vulnerable. It's the whole package that makes me so attracted to him. And him being hot definitely doesn't hurt.

However, although I'm willing to admit that I like him. I don't have the courage to tell him how I really feel about him. I don't know if I'm ready for everyone to know that I'm gay. How would people react knowing I'm gay? Mckinley(?) isn't exactly the most welcoming environment for gays. I really wonder how Kurt does it. I sighed again and drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3: What's going on?

**Pairings:** Kurt/Sam, Kurt/Puck  
**Warnings: **A little sexual stuff in this chapter. Nothing too smutty yet though.**  
Author's notes: **The story progression in this chapter is a little slow. There's more focus on the character's thought processes. Lol I didn't even know what I was writing but I hope it's ok. Sorry I just realised my chapters look kinda short. Hope you guys like it anyway. Reviews are love!

* * *

**Kurt's POV**

Ok the past few days have been kind of strange. To be more specific, Puck has been acting kind of strange.

I already thought it was pretty odd that he asked me to teach him how to do the tango, especially in front of all the guys. Being seen dancing with a gay guy doesn't seem to be part of Puck's list of possible things that he might do.

Sure, he hasn't thrown me in the dumpster or really bullied me in any way. Well, he still does make stupid comments to me. But I accept it as Puck just being Puck, an idiot who doesn't mean any real harm.

But still, he has taken his 'be nicer to Kurt' thing to a whole new level. He has been sticking awfully close to me during glee practice lately. Like WAY too close. I could practically feel his body heat radiating towards me.

I would have maybe brushed it off as it being my own imagination. Maybe he had always just stood this close to people without me really noticing, but now my body just suddenly decided to have my hormones raging at full force so I would be bothered by anybody's body heat that is just a tad too close to me.

Yes I would have done just that if it weren't for the fact that he kept flirting with me! And it wasn't even nice normal flirting, like "hey babe, you look gorgeous". It was more like "I know you wanna ride my cock."

I blushed a little at the thought of that. Dumb Puck and his dumb dirty talk.

I wonder how Sam flirts. I'd imagine it'd be really sweet with a hint of shyness. He'll be a little dorky but cute nonetheless. In fact, it actually kind of adds on to his overall appeal.

And unlike most of the other jocks, he actually has a brain. Sometimes I really wonder if their brains were somehow substituted with a peanut or maybe a dick. It'll certainly explain why they act like they have an IQ of 0 and an EQ of –10. Honestly, a gorilla can act more civilized than them.

Unfortunately, I would never find out how he does it. Well, I'll never get to find it out personally anyway. I sighed deeply and pushed the thought of Sam away.

Ok so back to the main question in hand. What on earth is Puck up to? Does he…does he actually really like me? Yeah, sure. Maybe in some alternate universe.

Maybe he has some ultimate scheme to somehow humiliate me. Of course that will require him to have some sort of intelligence, which again is not highly possible. He won't be able to think that far.

Hmm.. or maybe he just wants to try doing it with a guy? On one hand, it doesn't really seem like he would like guys. But on the other hand, I can picture him just wanting to enjoy both worlds. I'm pretty sure he lives mainly for sex so he probably wouldn't mind some more variety.

Yeah that seems like the most viable explanation. At least it is for now. Wait. So does he think that he can just suddenly try to get into my fabulous pants? Well, if he does he had better think again. I'm not going to be some guy's experiment to see if he likes to do it with other guys.

I can't be completely sure if that's really his motive. But I think I know how to verify my theory.

* * *

**Puck's POV**

If given the chance, Sam would totally kick my ass now. I smirked. Things are going according to plan.

I've never seen a guy so jealous before. He'll get so worked up that he'll definitely try to make Kurt his. Gay or not, my boy Kurt deserves some lovin'. Sam is not bad. He has the looks. He's a good guy. A little dorky but Kurt seems to like it since he wanted to be his duet partner that time. Whatever floats his boat I guess.

If I just told him to go get Kurt he might deny liking him. This method is way more effective. Not to mention way more entertaining.

It's almost time for glee. A couple of members were already at the glee club room. Tina and Mercedes were engrossed in their own gossip. Sam and Quinn were doing their own things. Finn and Rachel were being all lovey dovey. Argh. Gross.

Kurt was standing at the piano. Damn, his ass looks hot. It's no wonder Sam keeps staring at it. I walked over to him and stood just behind him, our bodies almost touching. I pretended to want to take some music score sheets from the piano.

Then out of nowhere, Kurt suddenly took a little step back and closed the gap between us. His ass was in full contact with my dick. The only things between them were our clothes. I involuntarily let out a gasp. Shit, this feels so good. I pressed myself deeper into him and started rubbing myself against him. Damn, the friction is driving me wild.

Suddenly, I heard the door opening. As if just realizing what I was doing, I quickly stepped back from him. Ok I definitely got a little too carried away. I'm just supposed to be making Sam jealous! I'm not supposed to get aroused myself!

Oh shit. I looked at Kurt but he wasn't looking at me. I followed his gaze as he looked from the door to the rest of the glee club members. Everyone was still immersed doing his or her own thing except for Quinn who was looking up with a confused look on her face.

Hey where's Sam? Oh I guess he's probably the one who opened the door and walked out. I looked over at Kurt again and saw that he had rested his gaze at where Sam was sitting. He looked pretty sad.


	4. Chapter 4: Eye  opener

**Pairings:** Kurt/Sam, Kurt/Puck**  
Warning: **Some sexual stuff. Language.  
**Author's notes: **Do people even read the author's notes? Haha whatever. Sorry Sam's part is a little short. I do realise that Sam hasn't had much interaction with Kurt yet. But don't worry, he'll get his turn. I kinda have an idea on the story process but I'm not really sure how the story is going to end. I'll just see how it goes. Hope you guys like this chapter!

* * *

**Sam's POV**

I panted heavily. I have spent the past 20 minutes beating the crap out of the punching bag in the school gym. I swear I'm going completely insane.

The past few days seemed to have been 'test Sam's boiling point' days. I've been trying my best to keep my cool. But when I saw Puck practically dry humping Kurt today in the glee club room, I knew I had reached my limit. It was like a living nightmare.

I knew that I had to leave the room. I don't know what I would have done if I had stayed any longer. Well, I can probably guess that I would have been charged for attempted murder. Man, I still need to come up with a reason to tell Quinn why I left all of a sudden without saying a word.

What is going on between Puck and Kurt? Are they really together? What does Kurt see in Puck anyway? I know that deep down, Puck is a good guy and all, but he's such a womanizer. And that brings me back to another big question. Since when has Puck even liked guys?

This is seriously frustrating me to no end.

It all started with that whole tango dance. Then the flirting ensued. Puck kept hanging around so closely to Kurt that all I could see was red. It was just Puck who was doing the flirting so I still just gritted my teeth and decided to bear with it. At least Kurt wasn't flirting back.

But then THAT happened. Seriously, doing that with almost the whole glee club present? Get a room! No wait. Crap! I mean, don't get a room! Damn, I really am going nuts. If they were in an empty room, the people won't be the only things missing. Their clothes will be missing too. Ok, I'm not even going to go there. I would still like my last streak of sanity intact thanks.

What's worse is that I don't even think I actually have the entitlement to be pissed off. Kurt's not my boyfriend and I wasn't even pursuing him at all. I didn't even make it known that I like Kurt. No matter how much I detest it, Puck has every right to chase Kurt. Kurt had let him touch him and he doesn't seem like the kind who will silently endure something if he didn't like it. So as long as Puck isn't forcing Kurt into doing anything, technically, Puck isn't doing anything wrong

I guess I only have myself to blame. Maybe if I hadn't been so bent on hiding my true self and just try to pursue Kurt, he would have already been my boyfriend. If he were, I would definitely not hesitate to punch the living lights out of anyone who tries anything funny with Kurt. I don't know if Kurt would ever like me that way but I could have at least given it a shot.

I sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time this week.

This all just seems so unreal. Does Kurt really like Puck?

* * *

**Kurt's POV**

Oh my word. No dick has ever been this close to my ass before. Puck is standing so close behind me that I'm getting seriously uncomfortable. Apparently he's trying to take the music sheets.

Ok now is the time to put my theory to the test. I didn't think of using such…an extreme way of testing it. But this is the perfect setup so I'll just go with it. If he reacts negatively, I'll just say that it was an accident and that I didn't know that he was there.

Ok here I go. I took a step back, making sure that my back was in full contact with his front.

I heard him gasp and felt his dick hardening against me. Well someone definitely likes my ass. I have to say, Puck has impeccable taste in behinds.

Holy fuck. What the..Is he rubbing himself against me? Ok I didn't expect him to have such an immense reaction! Puck is without a doubt attracted to my body.

I…this…this actually feels kinda good. Oh shit, now his dick isn't the only one hardening. Fuck. Stupid hormones. I should stop him before this goes out of hand.

The door then suddenly opened and Puck quickly separated himself from me. My heart skipped a beat. Crap who's at the door? I turned to look at the entrance but nobody was there. Oh no. Did anyone see us? I turned to where the others were seated. I heaved a sigh of relief. No one seemed to have noticed.

Oh wait. Sam is missing. Wasn't he here with Quinn a moment ago? Ok and Quinn looks confused. Did she see us doing that just now? But her face doesn't really convey that she saw it though. Oh my god. Sam must have seen it. This is so embarrassing. Is that why he left the room? …Was he that repulsed by it? My heart sank. I mean. I don't expect him to like watching it. But still, knowing that gay acts gross him out that much…it's just kinda saddening.

"Hey Hummel. Are you that bummed out that I stopped?"

"What? I'm seriously going to…"

"Relax. I'm kidding. It's about Sam isn't it?"

I just stared at him. How does he know that?

"I… What are you talking about?"

"Oh come on. I know you like him. What I don't get is why you're sad that he left the room. Shouldn't you be happy?"

"What? If I like him, why would I be happy that he is disgusted by homosexual acts?" A teardrop was threatening to leave my eye.

Now it was him who was staring at me. "You know, for someone who keeps calling others imbeciles, you're not very bright yourself."

I was too clueless as to what the heck he was talking about to even think about rebutting him. He grabbed me by the arm and pulled me out of the room.

"Hey, stop pulling me! You're messing up my brand new shirt!"

He ignored my protest and continued dragging me along until we were at a secluded part of the school. He turned to look at me.

"Sam is as straight as a bunch of curly fries."

"What on earth are you talking about? Sam isn't gay. He likes girls." I said matter-of-factly.

"Has everyone turned blind? How can I be the only who sees it! Sam obviously has the hots for you!" Puck was becoming a little exasperated.

I gaped at him. Am I hearing right? Did he just say that Sam…has the hots for me? Wait, if this is some sort of prank…

As if reading my thoughts, he spoke again. "Look, I'm not pulling your leg here. I know I'm a badass but I'm not cruel. I won't raise your hopes up like that if I didn't think that he likes you."

I guess Puck won't be so mean as to try to trick me about this. But I still can't completely believe what he's saying. I really don't want to make the same mistake by trying to make it work with a straight guy again.

"Are you sure? How do you know that? He didn't even say or do anything to imply that he likes me."

"You can't be serious. He can get a hard on just by looking at you."

"I…how do you even notice if he gets a hard on? Do you constantly look at his pants or something? " My cheeks were going red.

"Ok maybe I don't actually see if he gets hard or not. But I can tell just by his face that he gets turned on by you. He keeps staring at you. Your face and ass seem to have the most views. Whenever he looks at you, he looks like he's either in heat or a lovesick puppy."

I couldn't stop myself from smiling. Whether I chose to or not, I was starting to believe him.

Hang on.

"So, why have you been hitting on me?"

"I was trying to make Sam jealous. And I clearly succeeded. The dude totally wanted to feed me to the lions. I was hoping that he'd get so wound up that he'll finally stop being such a wuss and step up his game. And it just confirms the fact that he's totally head over heels over you."

"Oh. But just now at the glee room, you were…um...hard."

"A hot ass was thrust right in front of my dick. Of course I got turned on."

I was about open my mouth when he quickly cut me off. "It doesn't mean I like you. It was just a physical reaction."

"You think my ass is hot?" I smirked.

He blushed a little. "Well, I have to admit that you have one of the best in town."

I grinned at him. "That is by far one of the nicest things any guy has ever said to me."

"Ok let's not get mushy here. Save it for when you're with Sam. So do you want to continue making him jealous? Now that you know, we can work together."

"Why didn't you just tell me that he likes me and offer to do this whole scheme thing from the beginning? It would have saved me from all the confusion."

"I don't know. I didn't really think of it. Besides, although I was already pretty sure that he likes you, I didn't want to tell you until I was 100% sure. You know, just in case. I don't want any unnecessary heartache. But now I am absolutely certain. People won't get jealous for nothing. You should have seen the anger in his face whenever I got close to you."

Now I really believed him. He was being so earnest that I just had to.

"I would very much like to carry on with the plan."


	5. Chapter 5: Taking action

**Pairings: **Kurt/Sam, Kurt/Puck**  
Warnings: **No smut in this chapter.**  
Author's notes: **Another short chapter. Hopefully the next chapter will be longer. More Kurt and Sam interaction will ensue! Sorry for the abrupt ending for Kurt's part. I was going to write their conversation in this chapter but after thinking about it, I've decided I want that coversation to be in Sam's POV so it's just going to have to wait for the next chapter. Anyway. Thanks for the reviews! They are appreciated. The fact that people actually read my crap makes me happy haha.**

* * *

**

**Sam's POV**

I have decided not to care if people know that I'm gay and throw slushies in my face or throw me in the dumpster. If it lets me have a chance of being with Kurt, then so be it. This whole Puck and Kurt thing is like a wake up call to me. Before this, all I did was just think about Kurt and how wonderful it would be to be his but I never really actually did anything about it.

Now this has made me realize that I've never wanted something to happen so badly in my life. Kurt being my boyfriend will be even more awesome than Avatar. And my love for Avatar is already off the charts. The Navis are the bomb. Anyway, the main point is that I should do something before I end up having another regret in my life. But how do I pursue him when he's already with Puck? Won't I be betraying Puck if I try to be with Kurt?

Maybe I should tell Puck that I like Kurt. I don't know how that's going to help but at least it's better than pursuing Kurt without Puck's knowledge. Maybe Puck doesn't really like Kurt that much and he'll let me go after Kurt? But if that's really the case I'll probably want to punch Puck because it'll seem like he's toying with Kurt. Kurt deserves better than that. Well, I'm not saying I'm very worthy of Kurt. He's so high up there that hardly anybody can compare to him. The only people who can compare to him are my parents and my sister. But I can assure you that I really like him and I'll definitely try my best to make him happy.

But what if Kurt would rather be with Puck than me? This is depressing. Well, I still have to try. He can still choose Puck if he wants to. No big deal. I'll just go to a corner and bawl my eyes out.

Ok first things first, I'm going to find Puck and tell him. Oh there he is at his locker.

"Hey Puck. I need to talk to you about something"

"What about?"

"Well, I um…"

"Spit it out dude"

"Um. Are you and Kurt like…dating?"

He looked at me for a moment before replying. "Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering because…ok don't be upset with what I'm about to say. I like Kurt. I really, really like him. I know you're with him but I…"

"So what do you want me to do? Let you have him?"

"Well, no. I can't expect you guys to break up just because I like him. I just…" Great. Now what do I say? Asking someone to let me woo his lover is like asking to be punched in the face.

"Tell you what. He's still going to be with me but I'll let you pursue him. I'm not going to just let you have him but I'll let you fight for him. If he likes you more, you can be his boyfriend. It's his choice who he wants to be with. Fair enough to me. You better pull out all the stops if you want to be with him."

"Really? You'll let me do that? Oh my god, thank you so much! I promise I wont touch him when he's still with you. And I won't hurt him or do anything bad to him, like ever."

"You better not. Otherwise you can forget about me letting you get anywhere near him."

"Of course. Understood."

"Well I have to go now. Got some errands to run." He started to turn to walk away.

"Hey Puck wait."

"What?"

"Um. Are you not surprised that I like a guy?"

"Oh please. I could see rainbows shooting out of you from miles away."

* * *

**Kurt's POV**

Puck was totally spot on. How could I not have seen it?

Whenever Sam was around, I tried not to look at him too much. Sure, I stole a couple of glances here and there, but I was too busy trying to tell myself to turn my head away when I was looking at him to actually notice it.

Now that I actually observe him more, I realize that he's the one who looks at me a lot, like a whole lot. I try not to make it so obvious that I look at him. You know, I just glance at his direction for a fleeting moment. And without fail almost every time, whenever I see him, he would be looking at me.

And the amusing thing is, he doesn't really seem to realize that he keeps looking at me. There was one time where I forgot to look away from him (I was wondering if he uses lots of chapstick because of those big gorgeous lips he has) and he just kept on looking at me. It wasn't until someone called his name that he turned his gaze away from me.

Sometimes I don't really know what's going on through his mind. But what I can tell is the resentment on his face when I get close to Puck. Just the other day, I trailed my finger down Puck's arm and Sam ended up breaking his pencil into two. With one hand.

Furthermore, Puck showed me a photo of Sam staring at my ass. That's all the evidence I need to conclude that Sam is at the very least attracted to me. I don't even know when he took that picture. I've got to hand it to him. He goes all out to prove his point.

"Hey Kurt."

I turned around to see Sam looking sheepishly at me.


	6. Chapter 6: Conversing

** Pairings: Kurt/Sam**  
**Warnings: No smut.**  
**Author's notes: My shortest chapter. At least there's more kum interaction now. Haha, yet again, I don't know what i was writing. Please tell me if you think their interaction in this chapter is too lame. Reviews are love!**

**

* * *

**

**Sam's POV**

Ok let's begin this wooing thing slowly. Don't want to scare him off. I'll start by having a nice conversation with him. Just play it cool and be charming. I can be charming right? Right. I can totally do this.

"Hey Kurt." I tried to flash the best smile I could.

"Oh hey Sam."

"So. Are you psyched for the boys vs girls competition?" That seems like a pretty alright way to start a conversation.

"Yes, actually I am. I think we have a pretty good chance of winning."

"Great. Yah I think so too. So...um..." Crap. I should have probably thought of what to say first before coming over to talk to him.

"Is there something I can help you with?"

"Yes. I mean, no. No wait…" That's smooth Sam. Real smooth.

"Sam? Are you ok?"

Come on, stop standing there like an idiot and say something! Anything!

"Nga yawne lu oer."

"…I'm sorry, what?"

Wow Sam. Congratulations. You totally outdid yourself. Just when I thought you couldn't embarrass yourself any further, you do. Why the fuck did I just talk to him in Navi language! I already tried that with Quinn and she thought I was being weird! Now Kurt is going to think I'm weird! I should stop talking to myself in Na'vi. Then maybe I won't end up accidentally talking to others in Na'vi. And what happened to taking it slow? Saying 'I love you' isn't exactly taking things slow!

"Um, sorry forget about the last line I said."

"Is that the Na'vi language?"

I stared at him in astonishment. "Wait, you know the Na'vi language?"

"Oh, well I don't actually really know it per se. I don't understand it nor can I speak it but I can recognize it somewhat. After finding out that yo…I mean, my friend loves Avatar and the Na'vi, I watched the show and tried to sorta break down the Na'vi language because I wanted to be familiar with all the things that yo…I mean, my friend likes. Although I kind of failed at breaking it down." Kurt was blushing. He's so cute when he blushes.

"Oh I see. I don't know if you know but I'm a really big fan of Avatar too. Well, you probably could have guessed it when I started talking to you in Na'vi. I know the language like the back of my hand. You must think I'm a total dork."

He laughed. "You are a dork. But a very cute dork."

Oh my god. He just said I'm cute. My knees are going weak.

"That's the nicest compliment I've ever received."

He laughed again. He is so amazing. And so cute.

"So who is this friend of yours who loves Avatar?"

"Oh. It's…um…it's Mercedes."

"Really? She doesn't strike me as someone who will like that kind of stuff."

"Yah she's…a little shy about it."

The school bell rang.

"Well, I have to get to class now. My teacher will kill me if I'm late. I'll see you later?"

"Yah, see you later Kurt."

The last five minutes have been the best moments of my life. I can't wait to see Kurt again later. I'm so glad I didn't totally screw it up. Should I try asking him out? Or is it too soon? Maybe I should try flirting with him a little first? I don't exactly know how to but I'll figure it out.

Oh hey there's Mercedes.

"Hey Mercedes. Sìltsan trr? Fyape nga? (How are you? Good day? in Na'vi)"

"What? Yo white boy, what crack are you on?" She gave me a look before walking away.

Well I guess she's just shy about it, like Kurt said. Oh well. I can try it with her again next time.


	7. Chapter 7: The push

**Pairings:** Kurt/Sam  
**Warnings**: No smut.  
**Author's notes:** This is my sloppiest chapter so far. My writing skills seriously needs some polishing up. Hope you guys still like it though. Enjoy!

* * *

**Sam's POV**

"What are you reading?"

I looked up from my book to see Quinn smiling down at me.

"Oh, um…nothing special." I frantically tried to cover the book.

She examined me for a moment before pointing behind me.

"Hey Kurt is over there."

"What? Where?" I turned to look behind me, probably too enthusiastically.

Quinn took the chance to grab my book. "Let's see what you're reading…" She began to stifle a laugh.

"How to flirt for super dummies?"

I flushed furiously.

"Let me guess. Boy troubles?"

"What? I…no I was just…"

"Just trying to learn how to flirt with a boy? Like maybe…Kurt?" She grinned at me.

"How…how do you know?" I was starting to think that rainbows really are shooting out of me.

"First of all, when I said Kurt was here, you looked like a little kid who was just told the ice cream man was here. And besides that, always fixing your eyes on him? Getting jealous when he's intimate with Puck? Those are all dead giveaways showing that you're smitten with him. "

"I didn't know I was being so blatantly obvious…"

"Well you are. But that's not a bad thing. It's actually kind of endearing." She laughed softly. "So you're trying to woo Kurt?"

"Yeah I am. I'm pretty clueless at this sort of stuff though."

"I can tell. I still remember when you first tried to compliment me, you actually used the Na'vi language. At least you didn't try it again on Kurt right?"

"…"

"Oh my god. You did, didn't you?"

"I didn't mean to! I was so nervous that I accidentally blurted them out. He did say he thought it was cute though."

"Wait. He said that you're cute?

"Yeah he did. His exact words were 'cute dork'." I beamed broadly upon remembering that, like the thousand other times I replayed those words in my head before this.

Quinn gave me a warm smile. "Kurt likes you too."

"I don't think so."

"Sam, guys do not call other guys who they only have platonic feelings for cute. They just don't."

"Oh. Yeah I guess not. I didn't really think about that…but…but he's with Puck."

"I don't know what's going on between them but he definitely likes you. After realizing that you like him, I've been paying close attention to him and I noticed that he often gazes at you adoringly as well."

"Really?" My spirits soared to the sky.

"Honestly, you can be quite a ditz sometimes. Just ask him out."

"You really think I should ask him out? He won't think I'm desperate by asking him out so soon will he?"

"It's not like you only met him yesterday."

"Well yeah but I've only started talking more to him recently…"

"Sam. Just ask him out before I smack you on the head."

* * *

**Kurt's POV**

I never thought I'd say this but I shall be eternally grateful to Puck. His plan seems to be working. Sam has started to talk to me more lately and I can tell he's really trying to show interest in me. He notices the little stuff that I do and the things that I like, which most people will not really be aware of unless they really observe me, and he'll mention these things in our conversations. Just the other day, he commented on how I always take a sip of water before eating. He also even guessed which is my favorite scarf by seeing which scarf I wear the most often.

It's really nice being noticed like that. He really makes me feel like I'm special. When he talks to me, he gives me his undivided attention and always looks at me so intently. He often says goofy stuff but somehow it just makes me like him more.

Hey isn't that Sam at my locker? Is he waiting for me? He looks nervous. Goodness, it's ridiculous how adorable someone can be.

He quickly straightened up when he saw me walking towards him. I smiled widely at him. He seemed to relax a little at that.

"Hi Kurt."

"Hi Sam. What brings you to my locker?"

"Oh, um…actually I have something to ask you."

"Ok. What is it that you want to ask me?" Now I'm the one feeling nervous.

"Are you free tomorrow? Do you want to maybe hang out? Like maybe catch a movie or something?"

Oh my god. He just asked me out. The boy who I'm mad about just asked me out. Sam freaking Evans just asked me out. I have just died and gone to heaven.

Ok don't sound too overly eager, you don't want desperado written all over your face.

"Sure, of course! I would love to!" So much for not looking desperate. Whatever. I'm in too much bliss to care.

"Great! I'll pick you up at six?"

"Yeah, six sounds great!"

"Awesome! Well, um I gotta go for football practice now. I'm already late. I'll be looking forward to tomorrow!"

"Yeah see you tomorrow!"

Wow, I'm actually going on a date! This is so exciting! Wait a minute. Is it considered a date? He said he just wants to 'hang out' right? Sounds more like a friends thing. But he did say he's going to pick me up and that sounds more like a date thing. Hmm…now that I think about it, if it's a date won't I seem like a two-timer? I mean. He probably thinks that Puck and I are together. Ok obviously I didn't think this whole plan through properly. Well so I guess it's not meant to be a date. At least I'm still spending more time alone with him. That's good enough for now. I should probably tell him the truth about Puck and me though. Well, I'll think about that later. Now I'm off to find the perfect outfit for tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8: The first date

**Pairings: Kurt/Sam, Kurt/Puck  
Warnings: Some sexual references.**  
**Author's notes: There was some problem when I tried to access the previous 2 chapters so I re-uploaded them. Sorry if you get the story alert for the same chapter again. I feel like I'm just writing lame stuff in my story. Oh well, more kum people! Reviews are love!**

**

* * *

**

**Sam's POV**

Let's see. Ironed shirt? Check. Ironed jeans? Check. Hair? Check. Chapstick on lips? Check. Cologne? Check. Ok technically it's perfume because I don't have any cologne so I just had to settle for my sister's perfume. I want to smell nice for Kurt.

I hopped into my car and began to make my way to Kurt's house. I hope I don't mess things up with Kurt. This is like my first proper date with someone I really like. The only other date I had was with Quinn. We did try going out a little initially but that didn't work out because she saw me as just a good friend. Well, also of course not forgetting the fact that I'm totally gay.

Oh that's Kurt's house. His house looks nice. It's definitely bigger than my place. I took the bouquet of flowers from the front seat of the car and walked over to his house.

Alright Sam, this is it. Time to impress Kurt. I pressed the doorbell. Hmm. I hope the flowers aren't too much. Do people even give flowers on the first date? Wait. Is this even a date? Maybe I'm the only one who thinks it is. Quinn said he likes me but he wouldn't go on a date with me while he's still with Puck. Well, I did say to just 'hang out'. He probably thought I meant it as going out with just a friend. Oh no. Then I better get rid of these flowers.

Just then, the door opened.

Crap. Too late. Standing there was a big man who was staring at me. It's probably Kurt's dad.

"Hi Mr Hummel. Is Kurt in?"

"Who are you?"

"Oh, sorry. I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Sam Evans. I'm Kurt's friend. I'm also in glee club."

He scrutinized me for a moment. "You're Kurt's friend?"

"Yeah. Um, we're just going out…you know… um as friends." I don't even know what I'm saying at this point.

"Friends huh." He then looked at the flowers in my hand. "What's with the flowers?"

Kurt then suddenly appeared at the door. Wow, he looks fantastic. Well, he always looks fantastic.

"Hey Sam."

"Hey Kurt. You look great. Um…these are for you." I handed him the flowers. I can't possibly hide them now.

"These are for me? They look absolutely lovely! Thank you Sam! That's really sweet of you." Wow, he looks really ecstatic to receive the flowers. I'm on cloud nine.

Mr Hummel looked at me suspiciously.

"I…um…I like giving my friends flowers." Now I just feel lame.

"Is that so? You give flowers to all your friends?"

"Yeah I do. I give flowers to friends…who I really like…um…as friends." I'm just getting lamer by the minute.

"Dad, Sam's just being nice by giving me flowers. There is no need to interrogate him. Come on Sam, let's go. Bye dad."

"Ok Kurt. It was nice meeting you Mr Hummel."

"If he's not back home safe and sound before midnight, I can guarantee you that you'll end up lying unconscious on the hospital bed. And that's if you're lucky."

"Dad! I'll be fine! Don't listen to him Sam. He's just a little overprotective."

"Don't worry Mr Hummel. I promise I'll do my best to ensure his safety."

"That's good to hear. Ok I guess you guys can go. Enjoy yourself Kurt."

"Thanks Dad."

Ok that was sufficiently awkward. And not to mention scary.

"Sorry about that Sam. He's just watching out for me. I hope you understand. And thanks again for the flowers. I really love them."

"Its ok. It's perfectly understandable. I'm glad you like the flowers."

"You really usually give flowers to your friends?"

"Yeah sure." My mother is considered my friend right?

We got into my car and started to drive off. Hmm, maybe I should turn on the radio. Some music to set things at ease. I turned it on.

"_Now you found the secret code_  
_I use to wash away my lonely blues  
So I can't deny or lie cause you're the only one to make me fly_

_Sexbomb Sexbomb you're a Sexbomb  
You can give it to me, when I need to come along  
Sexbomb sexbomb you're my sexbomb  
And baby you can turn me on…"_

Shit. What the…? I quickly changed the radio station.

"_The post it takes so long  
So I got to sing this song  
To let you know how I feel, what's the deal baby  
And I can't wait for you  
And the things you make me do  
My heart is ringing so I'm singing this song for you_

I'm horny, horny, horny, horny  
So horny, I'm horny, horny, horny  
I'm horny…"

I hastily turned off the radio. Ok maybe that wasn't such a good idea. We'll survive without music. I looked over at Kurt. He was facing away from me. Crap, I probably made him uncomfortable.

"I…um…I'm not really horny." He turned to stare at me. His cheeks were pretty red. I can't believe I just said that. I am officially a hopeless case.

"I mean. What I meant to say is that I didn't know that they would be playing those songs. Sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel uneasy."

Kurt chuckled. "That's quite alright. Its not like you can control what songs the radio plays. Besides, those are actually rather catchy songs.

"I guess those songs are pretty fun to sing and dance to." I grinned.

"You'll dance to those songs?"

"Um, well not in public. I'll never dance to those kind of…sex songs in front of people. Unless it's a life or death situation and it will save me or something."

"That's too bad. You'll probably be able to please just about anyone if you do."

"I still won't do it. It's too embarrassing."

Kurt just laughed again.

* * *

**Puck's POV**

I am a genius, pure genius. Thanks to me and my brilliant plan, Sam and Kurt finally actually have some progress. Seriously, it's about time.

I tried to stay low as I spied over at them. Well, I wasn't really spying. I'm just seeing how they're doing. Ok fine, I'm spying on them. Whatever, I have the right to. I'm their matchmaker after all.

I watched as they laughed together. Kurt looks exceptionally good today. He must have dressed up even more than usual. I should probably stop noticing these things. Thinking about how fine Kurt is ought to be a definite no-no. I'm happy for them getting together. I really am. But I would be lying if I said I wouldn't try to hit that if Kurt didn't like Sam.

Hey… isn't that…

"Quinn?" She jumped a little.

"Puck? What are you doing here?"

"I…nothing. What are you doing here?"

"Oh. Um I'm just here at the mall shopping."

"I see. So what are you doing hiding behind the pillar? Anything to buy there?" I smirked at her.

"I'm not hiding! I'm just…Ok fine. I'm just here to see some people."

"Who?"

"Um…Sam."

"Sam? But he's with Kurt now."

She stared at me. "You know Sam's with Kurt now?"

Fuck. I shouldn't have said that. Now she'll know I'm spying on them. Wait a minute.

"Yeah. But how do you know that? Oh I get it. You're spying on them too!"

"I…fine, I admit it. I'm spying on them. I just want to make sure Sam doesn't do anything stupid on their first date. So you're spying on them? You're fine with Sam and Kurt getting together?"

"Sure, why not. After all, I'm the one who made it happen."

"I don't get it."

"Kurt and I were never really together or anything. We just faked it so Sam would actually do something about liking Kurt."

"You guys faked it? Well, I guess that plan worked."

"Damn straight. It worked because I came up with it. So how did you know that he likes Kurt anyway?"

"It was pretty obvious."

"Finally! Someone else who's not blind!"

Quinn laughed out loud. "Yeah, it's like nobody else notices it even though it's staring right at your face."

"Exactly. So you're cool with Sam dating Kurt?"

"I couldn't be happier for them."


	9. Chapter 9: A bad move

**Pairings: **Kurt/Sam, Kurt/Puck**  
Warnings: **Some profanity.**  
Author's notes: **Yay my longest chapter! Haha. Anyway, this chapter continues from their first date. Reviews are love!

* * *

**Kurt's POV**

I still can't believe I'm actually out with Sam Evans. I've been having a really great time with him tonight. Going out with a guy who I like and actually likes me back is one of the best things that has ever happened to me. He even gave me flowers! He is just the sweetest thing. I don't care if he gives flowers to everyone. He gave me, Kurt Hummels, flowers and that's the only part that matters.

However, although I'm really enjoying myself, there is a tiny part of me that keeps hoping that he will finally make a move on me. Like a real move. Well, ok actually it's a big part of me that wishes that. I can't make the first move or it'll seem like I'm a two timing whore. Besides, I want to be the one being pursued for a change. But after I think about it, he can't really do anything with me since Puck and I are "together".

Great. What am I going to do? Maybe I should tell him now? I glanced across the table over at him. Oh my god, his smile is so cute. Ok, focus Kurt. I have to think of how to tell him about Puck and me.

"So, how's your food?" Sam asked.

"Oh, the food's great. The spaghetti is pretty tasty."

"That's good. I hope you're having a nice time tonight."

"Yeah, I am! It's been a really wonderful evening. The movie was great too." Ok, so superheroes and talking animals don't really appeal to me but it was obvious Sam really wanted to watch that show. And he looked so adorable when he was so engrossed with the show.

"Great. So, um…how…how are you and Puck doing?" He tried to play it cool but I could tell that he started to tense up a little. Oh no. What should I tell him?

"Um, he's doing ok."

"Oh. Um, ok. Well, I've noticed you guys have become much closer recently."

"Yeah…well, I guess you could say that." What kind of crap answer is that? I'm clearly avoiding the main issue here. He looks kind of crestfallen. Shit, maybe now really is the time to tell him the truth.

I took a deep breath.

"Sam, I have to tell you something. How do I say this…um…it's about me and Puck."

The look on his face changed to one of a mixture of fear and hope.

"Well, Puck and I aren't really…together."

He paused for a moment, as if trying to process what I just said. "…You and Puck are not together?"

"No, not really."

"But…but you guys have been so…intimate." He looked really puzzled.

"Well, it was Puck's plan…" How on earth do I continue…

"Puck's plan? What plan? To do what?"

"Puck suggested we pretend to be together to…well…to make you jealous."

"So, all those times you guys were just faking it?" He still had that quizzical look plastered on his face.

"Yeah…" I was starting to get a little nervy.

"You wanted to make me jealous? So…you knew that I like you?"

"Um, I didn't know at first. I only knew after Puck told me."

"Wait. So you're available now?" His face suddenly brightened up.

"Yeah I am. I was hoping that I wouldn't be soon though." I smiled at him flirtingly. If it was even possible, his grin became even wider.

"So you're not mad about the whole set up?"

He looked at me for a moment before smiling. "Nah. I have to say I'm still sort of stunned though. I think I need a minute to take it all fully in."

"I still feel kind of bad for deceiving you though."

"Don't feel bad. I'm actually glad it happened. It gave me the push I needed to finally try and court you."

My heart fluttered when he said he was trying to court me. I already knew he was but there's just something about him actually saying it that kind of sends tingles down my spine.

"I better take you home now. It's getting late. I don't want to worry your dad."

Huh? Talk about anti climax.

"Oh. Yeah sure, I guess I should head home." I tried to hide my disappointment. Everything has been cleared up and the setting was perfect but he still didn't ask me to be his boyfriend or anything of the sort. He said he's not mad so what's stopping him?

We were walking over to the car park when we bumped into some people from school. I didn't know them personally but I recognized them as Sam's friends.

"Hey Sam! Fancy bumping into you here." One of the girls battered her eyelashes at him. I looked her up and down. Hmph. What distasteful clothes. I dress much better than her.

"Who's your friend?" Another girl with long brown hair asked.

"Oh. This is Kurt, my friend from glee club." Friend? Just a friend? Ok fine, I accept that since he hasn't officially asked me to go steady yet.

"Ooh Sam, have you done your history homework yet? I have some trouble with it. Do you think you can help me with it tomorrow?" The same girl who battered her ugly eyelashes at Sam spoke again with a very disgustingly flirty tone. Just read the textbook you dimwit!

"Stop flirting with him. Don't you know he's with Quinn?" A guy from the group said.

"Yeah. How are things between you and Quinn? Still going strong? You guys make a really great couple." The girl with brown hair said.

I couldn't help but frown. Well, they do look good together I guess. But I'm the one he likes and we would make a fabulous couple.

"Um, Quinn and I aren't really an item. We tried going out for awhile but it didn't work out."

"Oh sorry to hear that. Well, is there anyone else you like now?"

"Um…yeah, actually there is." Sam said while rubbing the back of neck.

I feel like I had just been sent to wonderland.

"Ooh really? Who's the girl?" The brown hair girl asked excitedly.

"Oh um…just some girl. You don't know her."

Now it feels like I've been kicked out of wonderland and into the dirt. Not long ago, he just told me that he likes me and now he's telling others that he likes this unknown girl? I thought he would have been comfortable letting others know about us since he already started pursuing me. Well, I guess I was sadly mistaken. All of a sudden, I'm not so sure about being in a relationship with him.

**

* * *

**

**Puck's POV**

"Hey, what's eating you?" I asked Kurt who was sitting beside me. He seemed really glum.

He didn't respond.

"Didn't you go out with Sam yesterday? Shouldn't you be jumping for joy?"

He still didn't say anything. He just frowned even more.

"Did Sam do something bad to you? Did he force himself on you or something?" I started to feel anger boiling inside of me. If he did I'll definitely beat him to the ground.

"No he didn't. He didn't even touch me." My anger slowly subsided.

"Well, then what's wrong?"

"He told his friends that he likes this girl."

"You're angry that he referred to you as a girl?"

He just stared at me and gave me a "are you dumb or are you dumb" look.

"Oh. You mean he couldn't tell them that he likes you and lied to them?"

"Unfortunately yes. I told him about how we carried out our plan and he told me he likes me. But he doesn't seem to want to let others know."

"You told him about the plan?"

"Yeah I did. Is that the only part you picked out from what I said?"

"I was just asking. He doesn't want others to know? But he told me about it."

"He did? When?" I could see the surprise on Kurt's face.

"Some time ago. He told me he likes you and kind of asked me if I could let him have a shot of trying to get together with you. So I said to him that he has to fight for you."

"Why didn't you just tell him then that we aren't really together instead? He already decided to pursue me at that time so there wasn't really a reason for us to pretend anymore."

"I don't know. Just in case he backed out after that or something. And anyway it would give him a greater sense of urgency."

"Yeah I guess. Well, if he was willing to tell you about it, then why doesn't he want other people to know?"

"Beats me. Why did you tell him anyway?"

"I just thought that he wouldn't really be able to make a move on me if he thinks I'm with you."

"I see. Maybe he only decided to tell me back then because he was pressured by our plan but now that he knows the truth, he's starting to hold back again?"

"Maybe…" Kurt said dejectedly.

Sam seriously has to man up. What does Kurt see in him anyway? If I were really with Kurt, I would tell the whole world about it so people will know not to fucking try anything funny with him.

What am I saying? Fuck, I already told myself I shouldn't think of Kurt that way. Why do I even like a guy? Wait. Did I just say that I like Kurt? I know I admitted I think he's hot but liking him is like a whole other level. Great. So I'm gay now. Actually its bisexual since I still like girls. Ok not the point.

Ok thinking Kurt is hot was already gay but…somehow I'm only now just realizing the gayness of it all. I don't have a problem with gay dudes but actually being one is different. It's just…I don't know, it's weird. Anyway, Kurt doesn't even like me that way so there's no point thinking about it. Sam better do something to prove he's worthy of being Kurt's boyfriend soon. If not, I'm going to reconsider if I want Kurt to be with him.


	10. Chapter 10: A stupendous move

**Pairings: Kurt/Sam**  
**Warnings: A pretty clean chapter. Just some underlying meanings that may not be suitable for the young.**  
**Author's notes: I think I'm really just writing crap. Man am I bad at writing stories. Well anyway, here is chapter 10. Reviews are always love.**

**

* * *

**

**Sam's POV**

"Sam, that was the dumbest move you've ever made." Quinn looked at me disapprovingly.

"I know. It just felt kind of weird to suddenly tell them I like a guy so I just said it was some girl without really thinking."

"What did Kurt say after that?"

"He didn't say anything. He just left and went home after that. He refused to let me take him home and hasn't spoken to me ever since that incident."

"Well, that's obviously understandable. Do you know that what you did implied that you are ashamed of liking him?"

"Yeah I guess it does…"

"Well are you?"

"No, of course not! I already told myself that getting teased or taunted for being gay is worth it if it means that I could get Kurt but they sprung the question on me too suddenly. It's just that I'm still kinda new to the whole letting people know that I'm gay thing."

"But you told me didn't you? And Puck too?"

"Actually, I didn't. You found it out yourself. Besides, you're my close friend so that's different. And I only told Puck because it seemed necessary if I wanted to pursue Kurt since I thought they were together."

"Sam, I know it's difficult for you to be open about it but you're going to have to start trying. Kurt doesn't want to be in a relationship where he can't openly show his love and I don't think you want to either. You two deserve more than that."

"Yeah you're right. But how do I show him that I don't mind letting people know that I want to be with him? He refuses to speak to me or even look at me."

"Hmm…kiss him in school with a big crowd around? That would let him know for sure." Quinn said with a laugh.

"He won't even come near me. When he saw me walking towards him this morning, he quickly turned the other way. Anyway, I want our first kiss to be a little more…romantic. And trying to keep him from running away from me before I kiss him doesn't seem very romantic."

"Well, do something that will definitely send a direct and clear message that you're not afraid to let people know that you're gay for him. Something that he knows is totally out of your comfort zone so he'll know you really like him and are willing to go the extra mile for him."

"Do something that will send a direct and clear message that I'm gay for him and he knows is out of my comfort zone huh…"

* * *

**Kurt's POV**

Maybe I was a little too harsh on Sam. After all, he is probably still new to this. I had some trouble telling people that I was gay myself initially. I guess I was just so happy that he finally admitted to me that he likes me and when he lied about it right after that, it was kind of a blow to me. I guess I could give him a little more time to adjust. Oh well, it's time for assembly now. Maybe I can find him after that.

"Ok boys and girls, its time for that time of the year when we review the school's academic performance." Principal Figgins started. Everyone groaned. This is going to be a boring assembly.

Just then, Sam started walking up the stage and towards Principal Figgins. He whispered something to Principal Figgins before Figgins walked off the stage somewhat reluctantly. What's he doing?

"Hi. Um, I'm Sam Evans. I would like to perform a song for you all. This song is dedicated to Kurt Hummels. I hope you like it, Kurt."

He's dedicating a song to me? In front of the whole school? What song is he…Oh my god. Is this song what I think it is? He can't really be performing this song.

Sam started shaking his butt from side to side. Oh my god. He really is performing that song. And wow, he is really shaking it.

"_I said, what what, in the butt  
I said, what what, in the butt  
I said, what what, in the butt  
I said, what what, in the butt  
You wanna do it in my butt, in my butt?  
You wanna do it in my butt, in my butt?  
You wanna do it in my butt, in my butt?  
Let's do it in the butt, okay_

I feel you watching me  
Over there  
Come to me  
If you care  
Don't sit and stare  
It's just not fair  
Make your move

_If you dare_  
_What what_

_I said, what what, in the butt_  
_I said, what what, in the butt_  
_I said, what what, in the butt_  
_I said, what what, in the butt_  
_You wanna do it in my butt, in my butt?_  
_You wanna do it in my butt, in my butt?_  
_You wanna do it in my butt, in my butt?_  
_Let's do it in the butt, okay_

_It's okay_  
_To have a little fright_  
_Don't you worry_  
_I won't bite (Not that hard)_

_If you want it  
I'll give you power  
Just be gentle  
I'm delicate like a flower_

I said, what what, in the butt  
I said, what what, in the butt  
I said, what what, in the butt  
I said, what what, in the butt  
You wanna do it in my butt, in my butt?  
You wanna do it in my butt, in my butt?  
You wanna do it in my butt, in my butt?  
Let's do it in the butt, okay

_I will give you what you need  
All I want is your big fat seed  
Give it to me, if you please  
Give it to me, if you please  
I will give you what you need  
All I want is your big fat seed  
Give it to me, if you please  
Give it to me, if you please"_

By the end of the song, I had a wide grin plastered on my face. That was just the most epic thing I've ever seen. Quinn and Mercedes were giggling. Puck had dropped to the ground shaking with laughter.

"Um, may I just reinforce that this song is only meant for Kurt. Only he can do it in my butt because I'm only gay for him. Well and hopefully he'll let me do it in his butt too. Um…I mean…Ok I'm just going to get off the stage now." He quickly walked off the stage with his whole face red and sat somewhere at the front row of seats.

The whole room was filled with murmuring and laughter. There were a few guys shouting the word "faggot" too. But he just continued to stay in his seat.

I cannot believe he just did that for me. He said he would never do that kind of thing in front of anyone.

"What are you waiting for?"

I turned my head to see Puck talking to me.

"What do you mean?"

"He just sang the gayest song in front of the whole school just for you. What are you doing still sitting here doing nothing?"

He is so right. I stood up and went down to where Sam was sitting. He looked up at me bashfully.

"Come on, loverboy." I grabbed his hand and led him out towards the door.

"Where are we going?"

"To do it in the butt."


	11. Chapter 11: First acts of intimacy

**Pairimgs: Kurt/Sam  
Warnings: Male on male action. Yum.  
Author's notes: I had a little difficulty writing the smut. Whatever I wrote that involved sexual stuff seemed a little weird. I tried to make it a hot scene but it made me lol. The smut part is not very long. Haha, well I hope you guys like it! Reviews are love!**

**

* * *

**

**Kurt's POV  
**

Sam and I sat awkwardly beside each other in the glee club room. It was the only room I knew would be empty at this time.

"I can't believe you just did that in front of the whole school. Whatever possessed you to do that?" I was still a little in disbelief. I didn't think I could ever feel shocked, humored, touched and turned on all at the same time.

"I just wanted to prove to you that I'm ready to let people know that I'm gay and that I like you." The colour still remained on his cheeks.

"If you really wanted to go public about it, I think just holding hands outside or something along that line would have sufficed. You didn't have to go to that extent." I couldn't help but laugh as I thought of how Sam was shaking his butt to the song. One day, I'm going to make him dance to that song for me again.

"Well, Quinn said I should do something to attest to you that I'm willing to step out of my comfort zone for you. You know, to show that I really like you and hope that you take me back, and I thought about how I said to you I would die of embarrassment if I danced like that in front of people."

"You didn't even ask me to be your boyfriend in the first place. Why did you suddenly want to take me home right after telling me you like me anyway?"

"When I thought we were going to be a couple, I thought of your dad. I really wanted a serious relationship with you so I thought it was important for your dad to trust me. It was almost midnight and he asked me to bring you home by midnight so…I don't know. I guess I was so anxious that actually asking you to go steady with me slipped my mind."

He then gently took my hand and gazed into my eyes. I can feel myself melting.

"Kurt Hummels, will you give me the honor of letting me be your boyfriend? I really like you. You are the most wonderful boy I've ever laid eyes on. I promise I'll do my best to make you happy and to love you with all my heart." Sam said it with so much sincerity that it almost brought me to tears.

"Yes, I do give you the honor of being my boyfriend." I smiled and squeezed his hand.

"I hope I didn't embarrass you because of the song. I just thought it was the clearest way to say that I'm gay…now that I think about it, it probably was a little too much."

"Yeah, it was a little much…but I'm glad you did it. It just gives me another reason to be in love with you."

He beamed at me. Gosh, being with him like this feels so right.

"You know, when I said we were going to um…do it…that offer is still up for you to take." My heart was pounding hard against my chest.

"Y…you really meant it?"

"Well did you really mean what you sang to me?"

He looked at me for a moment before cupping my chin delicately and slowly moved closer to me to place his lips on mine. Our lips just stayed still like that for a while. Then, our lips started gradually moving against each other. Before we knew it, we were kissing each other passionately and eagerly exploring each other's mouths with our tongues. He slipped his hand inside my shirt and ran his hand up and down my chest, using his finger to tease my nipple every now and then, causing me to moan in his mouth. He seemed to like my reaction as I could feel his dick hardening against me as I moaned into him.

Our lips finally parted so we could take each other's shirts off. He then proceeded to kiss my chest and swirled his tongue around my nipples. I let out a gasp.

"Your nipples are hard." Sam breathed into my skin.

"You don't have to say those kind of things!" I flushed furiously. Hearing such lewd things from Sam was weird. But I have to say, it's turning me on.

"Well, they really are hard." He then sucked on my nipples lightly. Oh god, this feels so good.

He placed butterfly kisses all the way down till he reached my pants.

"Can I take them off?"

I simply nodded my head. He unbuckled my belt and pulled my pants and underwear down to reveal my bare legs and of course my erect dick. I've never felt so exhilarated and anxious in my entire life.

He just stared at me.

"W…what?" His staring was making me even more nervous.

"You're just so beautiful." Sam said tenderly.

"Oh Sam…" I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him again.

We had somehow made it to the floor with me on top of him. I took off his pants and took his dick in my hand.

Wow, he's really pretty big. Can this really fit inside of me?

I started to slowly stroke his dick.

"Kurt…" Sam panted.

I lowered myself and licked the tip of his hardened manhood. He was already secreting pre-cum. I then took his head in my mouth and began to suck on it. Sam moaned as he gently grabbed my hair. I gradually took the rest of him in and started deepthroating him.

"Oh god, Kurt…"

I felt his hand move down my back and down my ass and rubbed his hand at my entrance. He used a finger to prod at my entrance for a while before sliding his finger into it.

I moaned as he moved his finger inside of me, all the while still sucking on his dick. He gradually added more fingers inside of me as I continued bobbing my head up and down between his legs.

God, the intensity is driving me insane. The pleasure I felt was building up rapidly and I could feel myself reaching climax.

"Kurt, I…I'm going to…" Sam was clearly out of breath. I guess he's also reaching his limit.

Finally, I couldn't hold it in any longer and released my load. Soon after, Sam came into my mouth as he moaned out my name. I swallowed as much as I could and took his dick out of my mouth, with cum and saliva dripping down from my mouth. I wiped them off with the back of my hand.

He caressed my face and kissed me lovingly on the lips.

"Kurt, you're so amazing…"

He lowered one hand to hold my waist and used the other to run up and down my thigh. We started kissing fervently when I felt something hard poking me.

I looked down.

"You're hard again?"

"Sorry, you're just too hot."

I grinned. "You wanna go all the way?" I whispered seductively into his ear.

"Is anyone here? Oh…um…" Another voice came from a distance.

Sam and I whipped around to see Mr Schuester standing at the door. Oh. My. God. We forgot to lock the door.


End file.
